A Pure Blue World
by JenEvan
Summary: Once upon a time, ‘A pure blue world’ had meant a world with clear blue sky and deep blue sea; free of toxic pollutants.


A Pure Blue World

_What Blue Cosmos may have been prior to being an anti-Coordinator organization, through the reminiscence of a random person._

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Cosmos, or GundamSEED/Destiny.

The metallic echo of a shrine bell, or a brass gong, echoed through the valleys, over misty hills and lush forests. These were part of a small fraction left, of the whole Japan, or of the whole earth, that hasn't been touched by the war and its destruction. A rare emerald among the huge heaps of broken glass and crushed stone.

A hand reached out into the mist, feeling its slight cool caress, like a tiny fluff of feather, brushed through his fingers for a mere second. He felt its pain, its disappointment, anger. Damp grass brushed against his exposed arms and neck, dew seeping through his shirt. He could feel it; the living pulse of Earth herself, the low rumbles sounding of blood rushing through arteries and veins, of a steady, pulsing heart. And the sorrow it tried to tell to her children. Natural. Coordinators. All humans. He remembered how his uncle described him as being rather 'sensitive' in picking up feelings of any living being.

The token strung on a plain silver necklace, engraved with a familiar symbol, lay on the grass beside him. Blue Cosmos. Now, it is a known terror organization bent on killing every single Coordinator for a 'pure blue world'. Once upon a time, however, it was a very, very different story.

His uncle had been part of the original founders of the environmental organization. It was an international organization, made up of passionate people; people who championed the cause for a pollution-free environment. Soon, it was joined by other similar causes: preservation of wildlife, animal rescue, artifact recovery, and up to some point, defending the basic rights of living beings—animals or humans. They soon garnered the support of various sponsors, some which even contributed in their cause, and the government, especially the Atlantic Federation, had been quite supportive of them. For years, even after his uncle's eventual departure, all's been well.

That all changed with the addition of one man into their party. He has confidence. He was charismatic. He is a born leader, who had gathered many supporters within a short time, with addition new members too. But something went wrong along the way. A forest rehabilitation program was cancelled, in place of a campaign against 'abominations of science'. Funding for restoration works on a culture heritage site was moved to another program, propagating about the 'threats' of 'unnatural abominations'. And surprisingly, it had the backing from several mega corps and even part of the Atlantic Federation Government. None of their voices, nor their main issues of environment and rehabilitation, where given concern anymore. That was when most of them noticed. They have been hijacked. Unceremoniously thrown overboard, off the ship they'd painstakingly built from scratch and set its sails. All that they've championed for in all these years; what their founders have once fought for; all where washed down the drain.

The damp grass had thoroughly soaked his shirt by now, but it didn't matter to him. The metallic gong chimed again, as if reminding him that he only had a short while left before his flight. The Junius 7 debris had caused serious damage worldwide, on people as well as wildlife. He'd be heading towards Greece, where the impact had been great, and there's a shortage of medical personnel for both injured humans and wildlife. At least for now, he could remain in this comforting embrace of Nature; within his homeland; before he'd finally step out to face the horrors outside.

Gingerly, he picked up the token, held it between his fingers. Now, a 'pure blue world' meant a world without Coordinators. But once upon a time, it had meant for a world with clear blue skies and deep blue sea, free of toxic pollutants.

* * *

Just a random piece after pondering on Destiny Plan, then Blue Cosmos.


End file.
